Lamentable Error
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro a la mención del papá de mi bebe. Me acaricie el vientre y sujete el paquetito contra mi pecho. Antes de abrir deje mi mochila en el suelo y con cuidado abrí la puerta. Deseé nunca haberlo hecho. Deseé nunca haber venido y me odie por haber deseado que jamás hubiera quedado embarazada de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

COMO ES EL PRIMER LUNES DEL AÑO DECIDI SUBIR Y REGALARLES ESTE TWO SHOT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... Y NO ME ODIEN. MUAJAJAJAJAJA 3:)

* * *

LAMENTABLE ERROR

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Lana Del Rey - Born To Die**

 **Bella POV.**

—¡Dios mío! —El rostro de mi madre era de pura impresión.

—¿Qué salió? ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —pregunté, sintiéndome desesperada.

Mi madre me miró al rostro y supe enseguida que mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Ya no había vuelta atrás y desde ese mismo momento sentí un gran y profundo amor por algo que comenzaba a gestarse en mi interior. Fruto de un grande y puro amor.

—Dio positivo, hija… —Aún sabiendo cuál sería el resultado, no pude más que sorprenderme y echarme a llorar.

Un bebé, un bebé mío y de Edward. Íbamos a ser padres. Estaba tan asustada, pero tan feliz, y preocupada. No sabía qué emoción gobernaba en mi interior. Dios, ahora cómo haría para contárselo a Edward. Tendría que viajar hasta Los Ángeles y hablar con él lo antes posible. ¿Por qué había elegido una universidad tan lejos? En este momento, viajar no sería el problema, el problema sería…

—Hay que decirle a tu padre…

Mi madre sabía cómo cortar con toda la emoción del momento.

Ese mismo día, cuando Charlie llegó de la comisaria, le contamos lo que había pasado y cual había sido el resultado. Al principio, Charlie puso el grito en el cielo, como era de esperarse. Gritó y juró castrar a Edward, luego de pedirme las explicaciones correspondientes a mí, se las pidió a Renée, exigiéndole saber si ella no había hablado conmigo sobre las relaciones sexuales y cuáles eran las consecuencias si no me protegía adecuadamente. En defensa de mi madre, alegué que obviamente ella sí había hablado conmigo sobre esos temas, pero que ni Edward ni yo no teníamos protección, no siempre llevábamos condones.

Sabía cuál era la preocupación de mi padre y no lo culpaba, por lo que recibí toda la reprimenda en silencio.

Cuando logró calmarse, después de lo que parecieron horas de tensión, finalmente mi padre aceptó que sería abuelo.

—Y ¿qué harás?

—Voy a viajar para comunicárselo a Edward, me gustaría decírselo en persona… y porqué no, de paso visitar a Emmett. —Mi madre se emocionó ante la mención de su hijo mayor. Edward y Emmett eran compañeros en la universidad y ambos estudiaban carreras similares, por lo que los dos pertenecían a una hermandad, algo que muy a mi pesar, debía soportar. Por suerte a mí solo me quedaban unos meses para finalizar mi último año.

De lo que estaba completamente segura, era que sabía perfectamente que mi futuro debería esperar por lo menos unos años hasta que mi bebe fuera lo suficientemente grande para poder dejarlo por unas horas. Terminaría el instituto y me dedicaría a trabajar para y por mi bebé, y desde aquí apoyaríamos a Edward para que por lo menos él finalizara su carrera.

—¿Qué pasará con tus estudios, hija? —La voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Sé que no podré ir a la universidad, pero de algo estoy segura y es que no seré una carga para ustedes dos y que desde aquí, apoyaremos a Edward para que él pueda graduarse, para él tampoco seremos un obstáculo y…

—Un hijo no es un obstáculo, ni un problema, ni mucho menos un error, son bendiciones y un hermoso regalo, así que deja de decir que mi nieto podría ser un obstáculo para Edward. Ahora, si él lo considera de esa forma, solo dime a mí y fin del asunto…

—¡Papá! Edward jamás consideraría a nuestro bebé como un obstáculo o como un error, pero sé que está estudiando una carrera muy difícil y por eso si yo tengo que sacrificar mi propia carrera para dedicarme por completo a este bebé, lo haré sin duda y sé que Edward también lo haría, pero jamás se lo pediría. Ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde está…

—Ya lo decía tu abuela… En una relación siempre hay uno que ama más, y ese es el que siempre termina mal…

Me quedé en silencio por esa afirmación.

No quise creer las palabras a mi padre, pero vaya que tenía razón.

.

.

Dos semanas después, y luego de asegurarme de que todo estaba en regla, y de hacerme los análisis correspondientes, tomé el vuelo que me dejaría en el aeropuerto de LA.  
Solo llevaba una mochila con mis pertenencias, mi documentación y la ecografía que me aseguraba que estábamos esperando un bebé de nueve semanas.

Mis padres y Rosalie, junto a Jas y Alice, me acompañaron al aeropuerto. Ya ellos sabían de mi estado y Rose, que era la novia de mi hermano había querido acompañarme, pero los exámenes finales nos traían a todos los estudiantes del institutos muy ocupados. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper eran mis mejores amigos y compañeros del instituto. Rosalie y Jasper eran gemelos y se mudaron junto a su familia cuando ambos tenían catorce años; un año más tarde llegó Alice y su actitud alocada y chispeante logró que entrara en nuestro diminuto círculo. Alice y Jasper apenas se vieron, se gustaron y se enamoraron de tal manera que se hicieron inseparables.

La historia de Rosalie y mi hermano era completamente diferente. Emmett tenía dieciséis años y aunque era menor, él siempre había sido de contextura grande. Al principio, los padres de ella se habían opuesto a la relación. Rose era todavía una niña, pero mi hermano había aceptado las condiciones de los padres de Rosalie para que ellos pudieran estar juntos. Mi hermano había pasado de ser un seductor nato a un maricón, según sus amigos. Dejó todas y cada una de las pendejadas que solía hacer para centrarse completamente en ganar el amor de Rose. Y yo sabía muy bien por ser la confidente de Rose, que ellos todavía no habían intimado porque todavía no estaba preparada. Realmente mi hermano se tenía ganado el cielo con la paciencia que le había tenido. Rose era una chica muy tímida y era ese el principal motivo de sus inseguridades. Aunque era una hermosa chica, rubia de ojos celestes, se creía una criatura insignificante.

Mi relación con Edward había sido completamente diferente a la de mis amigos, yo jamás había querido salir con él. ¡Por dios! Era el amigo de mi hermano. Lo había esquivado tanto como mi fuerza de voluntad me lo había permitido, pero terminó ganado. Supe que me había enamorado cuando había estado junto a mi en la muerte de la abuela Marie. Sus brazos me confortaron como nunca, cada palabra de apoyo que había salido de su boca era como un bálsamo para ese momento. Emmett no había estado muy contento cuando Edward se me declaró, pero Rosalie que le hizo entender que ella tenía la misma edad que yo, y que por lo tanto él estaba siendo igual de asalta cuna que Edward. Solo por ese motivo, mi hermano terminó aceptando mi relación con su amigo.

Antes de abordar, Charlie y Renée me hicieron prometerles que apenas estuviera con los chicos, los llamara para avisarles cómo había llegado.

Al llegar a la puerta de abordaje, marqué el número de Edward, necesitaba escucharlo…

—¿Hola? ¿Edward? —Había atendido, pero solo se escuchaba música y gente gritando. Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unas cuantas cosas caerse al suelo.

—¿Bella? Cielo, ¿me escuchas? —Su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

—Sí. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—Hay una fiesta en la casa, y…

—¿Mi hermano está contigo? —Si Emmett estaba con él, no me preocuparía. Confiaba en Edward, pero sabía que mi hermano jamás me escondería nada.

—Sí, en realidad él está abajo y yo estoy en mi habitación, ahora mismo estoy en el baño y… —¿Por qué se estaba justificando? Me hacía sentir como que estaba intentando ocultarme algo y eso me puso un poco en alerta.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿no es un poco temprano para dar una fiesta? Es… —Suspiré un poco inquieta y por primera vez me reconsideré lo que pensaba hacer—. Edward, yo… —Cerré los ojos y me mentalicé en que Edward merecía saber sobre el bebé—. Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas… solo eso. —Él suspiró y aguardó unos segundos—. Te amo, Edward.

—Bella, yo… —Su voz se tiñó de un extraño matiz. Quebrada y lastimosa, agónica—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento y te amo… —¿Cómo podía cambiar un estado de ánimo a otro en unos segundos? Pensé que lloraría, pero ahora no había registro de esa amarga voz.

—También te amo.

—Lo sé. —Sorbió su nariz.

—Bien, disfruta la fiesta, pero no bebas demasiado, por favor.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

—Adiós, Edward. —Terminé la llamada cuando por los altavoces daban el último aviso y que el vuelo saldría en diez minutos.

Cuando el avión partió, solo pensaba en la breve conversación que tuve con Edward.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el cansancio que había acumulado en el día.

Inconscientemente, mis manos se posaron en mi vientre plano y una agradable sensación me inundó.

Llegué pasada la tarde. El calor era un poco sofocante, pero no importaba en este momento. Solo quería llegar y poder ver a Edward y mi hermano.

Antes de salir del aeropuerto, pasé por el _Duty Free_ y el escaparate estaba adornado con pequeñas prenditas de colores rosa blanco y celeste. Mis ojos brillaron de emoción.

Entré a la tienda y la emoción aumentó cuando pude ver una playerita con las iniciales UCLA, donde estudiaban Edward y Emmett. La vendedora me preguntó que por unos dólares más, podría agregarle un estampado en la parte delantera, por lo que decidí agregarle una adorable inscripción.

—¿Es para regalar? —me preguntó.

—Sí —dije con una sonrisa—. Es para un futuro papá. —La chica me sonrió y envolvió la playerita con un delicado papel de seda blanco con dibujos de bebes que colgaban del pico de una cigüeña. Pagué y ella me dio el paquete.

Salí de la tienda con una radiante sonrisa.

En la salida, tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección que Emmett nos había dado hace tiempo cuando se mudó con Edward.

—Al 1033 de Hilgard Avenue en Westwood, por favor… —El hombre anciano me sonrió y con un asentamiento de cabeza comenzó a mover el automóvil.

—En Westwood hay residencias de universitarios adinerados. —Me reí interiormente, porque si bien Edward y Emmett vivían en una de esas residencias, ni uno ni el otro era adinerados. Solo vivían allí por los ahorros de toda su vida, los créditos estudiantiles que sacaron y la ayuda de nuestros padres.

—Sí, es verdad, pero mi hermano y mi novio son todo menos adinerados. —El taxista comenzó a reírse y fue muy contagiosa.

Mientras íbamos, conversando recordé llamar a mis padres. Les aseguré que había llegado bien y que iba muy bien acompañada hacia la residencia. Mis padres se alegraron y me hicieron prometer que los llamaría en cuanto estuviera con Emmett y cuando se lo dijera a Edward. Terminamos la conversación unas esquinas antes de llegar. Las casas en este barrio eran de lo más exageradas.

—Llegamos —anunció el taxista.

Miré la casa donde supuestamente vivían Edward y Emmett y se podía ver mucha gente en el patio delantero. Al parecer la fiesta seguía. La música se escuchaba muy fuerte y claramente era una fiesta con muchas personas de la universidad.

—Sí, al parecer llegamos… —Suspiré y un poco asustada me bajé del auto después de pagar.

—¿Está segura de que es aquí? Al parecer hay mucho… movimiento. —Lo miré y seguramente pudo ver la inseguridad en mi rostro—. Creo que será mejor que la espere. Si encuentra a su hermano y su novio, me iré, sino la llevaré a donde usted desee. —Asentí y con mi mochila al hombro y el paquete que tenía para Edward en la mano, me encaminé hacia la entrada.

Me acerqué a una pareja que parecía estar en pleno estado de apareamiento por como sus manos y cuerpos se movían. Miré a mi alrededor para buscar alguna otra posibilidad, pero tanto las mujeres como los hombres estaban más ebrios que una cuba, así que sin esperar más, interrumpí su jaleo.

—Hola… disculpen… —Ellos se separaron y me miraron de arriba abajo. Me sentí un poco cohibida y mi estómago se hizo un nudo—. Siento… interrumpirlos, pero estoy buscando a Emmett Swan y a Ed… —De un momento a otro tanto la chica como el chico comenzaron a reírse como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste. No me dejaron terminar y la chica habló casi balbuceando.

—Ella está buscando al oso —le dijo al chico con una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a mirarme y señaló el interior de la casa—. Él tiene su propia fiestita privada, seguramente te estaban esperando, cariño. —Me atoré con saliva cuando dijo su "propia fiesta privada".

Me metí por la puerta y adentro no estaba mucho mejor que afuera. No había humano en esa casa que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Todos y cada uno con altos grados de alcohol en su sangre. Tragué saliva y comencé a buscarlos en la casa. Fui a la cocina, a la sala de estar, en la parte trasera de la casa y apenas abrí la puerta que me llevaba a ese patio, la cerré al ver tantas personas sin ropa; hombres y mujeres desnudos como si nada.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Edward vivía aquí? ¿Él compartía todas las noches de su vida con estas personas? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas al ver tantas mujeres degradarse a tal modo. Nunca supe de todo esto. ¿Estas eran las clases de fiestas que se hacían donde se suponía que ellos debían estudiar? ¿De qué clase de personas estaban rodeados Edward y Emmett? ¿Cómo podían vivir de esta forma?

—Discúlpame, estoy buscando a Emmett Swan y… —le pregunté a un muchacho quien en ese momento salía de un baño, subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón.

—Está en su habitación. Tú entra, seguro te están esperando —dijo sonriéndome y mirándome de una manera lasciva y lujuriosa.

Quise correr de ese lugar, pero el nudo en mi estómago se hacía más grande y todo me llevaba al piso de arriba. No quería subir porque no quería encontrarme con nada que estaba segura que no me gustaría ver, pero mi lado masoquista era más fuerte y mi lado bueno, no quería pensar que alguno de ellos dos hiciera algo que dañara los sentimientos de sus parejas. Rosalie era una chica muy inocente y si Emmett estaba jugando con ella, yo no dudaría en ponerlo en su lugar, pero era mi hermano y no podía dudar del amor que se le notaba a leguas por mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba, por supuesto estaba todos iguales que a los de abajo. Comencé a leer los nombres en las puertas y llegué a la última, la de mi hermano y Edward.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro ante la mención del papá de mi bebé. Acaricié mi vientre y sujeté el paquetito contra mi pecho. Antes de abrir, dejé mi mochila en el suelo y con cuidado abrí la puerta.

Deseé nunca haberlo hecho. Deseé nunca haber venido y me odié por haber deseado que jamás hubiera quedado embarazada de Edward.

La música los envolvía y era doloroso ver cómo se dejaban envolver por cada nota cargada de lujuria. Nunca odié tanto Principles of Lust, como en ese momento.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentir un dolor lacerante y desgarrador, imposible de sanar de algún modo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos cedieron a las lágrimas.

—¿E—Edward? —Mi voz salió entre un agónico sollozo. La música que sonaba en la habitación hacía que me dolieran los oídos.

Miré en dirección a donde el padre de mi hijo estaba y sentí cómo se me debilitaban las piernas cuando sus ojos me miraron.

Sorpresa, susto, miedo, desesperación y más miedo.

Estaba sentado sobre una silla de escritorio y una chica rubia estaba sobre él, mientras subía y bajaba, gimiendo y con la cabeza hacia atrás. La chica se seguía moviendo y mi corazón se seguía rompiendo hasta que él la sostuvo por los brazos, pero la chica seguía moviéndose. Comenzó a parpadear al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse y el aire comenzó a faltarme. Me abracé a mí misma y un sollozo más alto interrumpió a una de las dos parejas que estaban en una cama.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás cuando el chico de una de esas parejas se dio a la vuelta para ver qué era lo que lo interrumpía.

Era Emmett que jadeaba y gruñía cuando volteó a verme. Al darse cuenta de quién era, el muy idiota trató de taparse.

Los dos estaban en una orgía. Dios mío. Mi hermano y mi novio. Mi novio, el papá de mi bebé.

—¿B—Bella? —Comenzó a desesperarse, intentando buscar algo para taparse, mientras se retiraba del derrier de una mujer morena—. Dios mío, no, no, no…

Asqueada, choqué mi espalda contra una pared, me sentía acorralada y con todo mi cuerpo sumido en un dolor inexplicable. Sentí mi estómago revolucionarse y comencé a sentir arcadas. Esto no me podía estar pasando, ellos… ellos… Dios…

En mi cabeza solo sobrevolaban las palabras malditas: traición, engaño, infieles, dolor, miedo…

—¿Quién apagó la música? —Un chico rubio salió de lo que parecía ser un baño. Desnudo, sin pudor alguno. Mi corazón se disparó cuando reparó en mi presencia y comenzó a caminar hacia mí—. ¡Oh, pero miren a esta nena hermosa! ¿Has venido a reunirte a la fiesta? Sí es así, yo voy a disfrutarte primero. —Me envolvió con sus brazos y se restregó contra mi cuerpo.

—¡Newton! ¡Quítale las manos de encima o te mato! ¡Suéltala, hijo de puta! —gritó Emmett mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía unos bóxers.

Comencé a gritar, tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero mi estómago no lo aguantó más y vomité por lo asqueada que estaba. El tal Newton me soltó horrorizado, empujándome contra la pared. Reboté en el duro cemento y caí al piso mientras Emmett se abalanzaba sobre él con los puños alzados.

Me sentía débil mientras lloraba mirando a Edward, quien se ponía cualquier cosa que encontrara a su paso. Quiso ayudar a levantarme, pero me rehusé a que me tocara y me arrastré hacia atrás, saliendo por la puerta. Intenté incorporarme, pero volví a caer por el mareo que me había alcanzado en ese momento.

—Bella, por favor, detente, déjame… —Me incorporé con la ayuda de una silla que estaba en el suelo. Lo miré y todo en él era desesperación. En ese momento salió Emmett de la habitación y se detuvo al ver mi estado caótico.

Mi hermano se jalaba del cabello y sus ojos mostraban cuánto dolor le estaba causando esto. Tarde. Ahora todo era demasiado tarde.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudieron? —Miré a Edward y lloraba en silencio. Intentó acercarse, pero retrocedí levantando mis manos—. ¡No te me acerques! ¡Nunca más en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí! —le grité, llorando. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y tiré de él con fuerza—. ¡Hoy me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Hoy me lo dijiste! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan basura? ¡Eres un cerdo repugnante! —Negaba con la cabeza, sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

—Por favor, déjame hablar contigo… Podemos… No tengo perdón, pero habla conmigo, por favor… Te amo, esto que viste no significa nada, esto…

—¡Cállate! ¡No! No, no, no… —Emmett intentó acercarse, pero cuando lo tuve frente a mí, mi mano le soltó una bofetada. Su rostro quedó de lado, pero eso no impidió que sollozara—. Eras mi hermano, eras mi guardián, tú debías protegerme… Debías amarme ¡Eras mi jodido hermano, Emmett! —Los tres llorábamos… pero ahora ya nada importaba.

—Por favor, Bells, no me digas eso… yo … —Eso fue lo que terminó por destrozarme.

—Me dan asco… los dos… Tú… —dije mirando a Edward—. Tú eres el principal y único error en mi vida… Haz tirado mi amor a la basura, cada sueño, cada promesa, todo lo destruiste y ahora ya no queda nada… No queda nada, lo único que siento por ti es un profundo asco —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera. Iba a bajar cuando sentí los brazos de mi hermano abrazándome por detrás.

—Perdóname Bella, perdóname. Fue culpa mía, yo insistí para que…

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toque, suéltame! —gritaba, removiéndome entre los grandes brazos de mi hermano.

—¡Emmett, hijo de puta! —El chico rubio que mi hermano antes había golpeado salió de la habitación hecho una furia y golpeó a Emmett por detrás.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Emmett me soltó de golpe y yo no tuve tiempo de sostenerme de la baranda de la escalera. Caí de espalda por los escalones y mi cuerpo se daba contra la madera hasta que sentí que me detenía al final.

—¡Bella! —Mi vista era borrosa, pero alcancé a ver cómo Edward bajaba corriendo por la escalera gritando mi nombre—. Bella, mi amor… no, no, no… —Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo y antes de que todo quedara oscuro, sentí cómo inconscientemente su mano quedaba apoyada sobre mi vientre.

Mi bebito…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jacques Brel - NE ME QUITTE PAS (No me dejes)**

 **Emmett POV.**

Mis ojos iban puestos en el pálido rostro de mi Bellita. Mis manos sostenían fuertemente su mano, sin llegar a hacerle más daño del que ya había causado. Nunca me perdonaría lo que hice, jamás lo haría.

Todos siempre dicen que el alcohol te desinhibe y te hace cometer cosas que en tu sano juicio nunca harías. Y aquí estaba, comprobando que eso era más que cierto. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por los chicos de la universidad, si no le hubiera insistido a Edward para que me siguiera y si no lo hubiera manipulado para que bebiera alcohol como si fuera el último día de su vida, ninguno de los dos estaría así.

Edward seguía la ambulancia con su auto y… Dios… No sabía qué pensar, era todo mi culpa. Arrastré a Edward a la peor de las bajezas, pequé contra mi hermana, contra mi familia, contra Rosalie… mi Rose. Solo al recordar su nombre un horrible dolor golpeó mi pecho. Dolor y asco por esto. Una furiosa ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Ella tan pura, tan buena. Nunca mereció lo que le hice. La había cagado, había arruinado todo porque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterase de todo, pero por una vez en mi vida haría bien las cosas y se enteraría por mí lo que había hecho, le daría lo que me pidiera para obtener su perdón.

El hueco en mi pecho era lacerante, ver el verdadero asco en los ojos de Bella fue destructible y sabía perfectamente que ella no me perdonaría esto, no lo haría, pero le rogaría.

La ambulancia se estacionó y el médico que la atendía salió muy rápido. Un chirrido de cauchos se escuchó sobre el pavimento. Miré en esa dirección y Edward bajaba de su auto, dejándolo mal estacionado.

—Señor, ¿la señorita es menor de edad? —Asentí al doctor que la examinaba.

—Sí, ella es mi hermana menor… —Edward se colocó a los pies de Bella. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

El alcohol parecía haberse ido de mi sistema y eso solo ayudó a que la realidad cayese como peso muerto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho a mi hermanita? ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa forma con ella? ¿Cómo le decía a Rose lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos y ver cómo le rompía el corazón que sabía, dejaría de ser mío en cuanto hablara?

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo como si de latigazos se tratara. Mi madre siempre decía que el amor pasa una sola vez en tu vida y siempre supe que Rosalie, era esa única vez. Pero mi ego siempre estuvo encima de lo que sentía por ella y lo lamentaba. Sentía un hierro caliente lacerando mi piel, que no podía ocultarme de lo que estoy por vivir con ella. Sé que se acercaba el peor momento de mi vida y era completamente mi culpa.

La amaba. La amo en este mismo momento, pero no me daba cuenta de qué tan profundo era ese amor hasta el momento en que sentí que lo perdía. Me duele el corazón porque estoy sintiendo que me lo arrancan a pedazos. Lo peor de todo, era que yo había ayudado a que me sintiera de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no se despierta? —preguntó Edward, angustiado, al médico mientras ingresaban a Bella en una habitación.

—Le haremos unos análisis de rutina y luego de descartar que no tenga nada anormal, pasaremos a hacerle una radiografía para descartar posibles fracturas, pero me arriesgo a decir que por los golpes que recibió en su cabeza debe tener algún trauma… Apenas tengamos alguna noticia, se la haremos saber. —Cerraron las puertas y tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos mirando el lugar por donde desaparecieron.

Edward retrocedió y se dejó caer en la pared, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué hicimos, Emmett? —dijo sollozando—. No puedo creer lo que me está pasando. Mi Bella… No, ella no pudo haber visto… Dios mío… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? No me perdonará nunca, Emmett, no quiero perder a Bella… Yo… no quiero perderla. —Me agaché a su lado y quise poner mi mano en su hombro, pero rechazó mi contacto. Me miró a los ojos y los suyos estaban brillantes, inyectados de dolor e ira—. ¿Por qué me dejé arrastrar por ti? —dijo, levantándose y empujándome—. Ella era todo lo que me importaba en la vida, era lo único que sentía que me pertenecía, que era mío y ahora ya no, ahora la persona por la que podría dar mi vida me tiene asco…

—Yo… lo siento, no sé qué decirte, es mi culpa… lo siento, yo… —Cada cosa que decía me dolía, salía de mi boca con tremendo dolor.

—Ya no digas nada, no quiero escucharte…

Lloré en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, solo veía la imagen del rostro de Bella mirándome con asco y repulsión. Sus ojos iguales a los míos, reflejaban el daño que le había causado. Tenía miedo, miedo de que nunca pudiese perdonarme. ¿Qué haría con mi vida sin mi hermanita? ¿Cómo seguiría sin Rose?

—¡Familiares de Swan! —Levanté la vista y una doctora estaba parada en la puerta donde estaba Bella.

—¡Yo! —Caminé apresurado y Edward, quien había estado a una distancia prudencial de mí, se acercó—. Soy su hermano. —La doctora observó a Edward y luego a mí—. ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Ya despertó?

—Uhm, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. Sígame. —Miré a Edward y lo vi tragar fuerte.

—Él puede acompañarnos. Es su… su novio —dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con un familiar directo. —Lo ojeé y solo reflejaba derrota.

—Vendré a decirte qué está sucediendo y cómo estó Bella. Espérame aquí, no te vayas.

—¿A dónde más iría?

Seguí a la doctora y ella se metió en lo que parecía ser una oficina/consultorio. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y tomó unos papeles antes de mirarme.

—Necesito saber si tus padres viven. Es de suma importancia que ellos vengan hasta aquí. —Me removí inquieto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella está bien? —Ella suspiró.

—Mira, solo puedo decirte que los análisis no salieron como esperábamos, por lo tanto no podemos hacer una radiografía para verificar si está todo bien con ella. Necesitamos que tus padres vengan con urgencia para firmar algunas autorizaciones, pero tiene que ahora, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo más…

—¡Pero qué diablos me está diciendo! ¡Soy su hermano! Necesito saber qué tiene, cómo esta. —El agujero en mi pecho se agrandaba cada vez más y un horrible presentimiento se hizo presente—. Mis padres viven en el estado de Washington, ellos tendrán que viajar. Puedo llamarlos, pero necesito saber para decirles o no estarán tranquilos… Por favor, se lo pido, dígame como se encuentra mi hermana. —La doctora suspiró y por su rostro vi pasar la pena.

—En los análisis salieron que Isabella estaba embarazada de unas nueve semanas y media…

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Mi hermana estaba… Estaba embarazada? —¡Dios mío!

—Creemos que los golpes provocados por la caída hicieron que tuviera un desprendimiento de placenta provocando… un aborto. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí un frío subir por mi espalda—. Necesitamos saber si ella estaba en conocimiento de su estado. Tus padres tienen que firmar una autorización para hacerle un raspado uterino y es de suma importancia que vengan. Ahora mismo le estamos inyectando vía suero, los antibióticos para evitar alguna infección… ¿Puedes llamarlos? —Asentí en silencio, sin poder decir nada—. Bien, por favor, es urgente. —Volví a asentir y me levanté. Antes de salir, me volví y miré a la doctora.

—¿Bella esta consciente de…? —Negó con la cabeza.

—No, ahora mismo esta sedada, pero no podemos tenerla de esa forma por mucho tiempo. Hay que practicarle el raspado en las próximas horas pues no podemos correr con el riesgo de mayores problemas.

Cuando salí del consultorio, Edward me esperaba frente a la puerta. No sabía qué decirle, yo mismo estaba impresionado. Un bebé, un bebé de mi hermana, un bebé que ya no existía. En ningún momento había reparado en qué estaba haciendo Bella aquí en LA, y ahora me di cuenta de que a lo mejor ella venía a… Dios mío. Tenía que llamar a mis padres.

—¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Sigue inconsciente? —Tragué el nudo de mi garganta, pero igualmente no podía decir nada. Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió. Eso solo logró que un profundo sollozo saliera de lo más profundo de mi ser—. ¡¿Qué pasa, Emmett?! —Me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

Esto no me lo perdonaría jamás. Miré a Edward y su rostro reflejaba la clara desesperación por saber cómo se encontraba mi hermana.

—Bella… ella, esta… estaba… Lo siento, Edward… —No pude continuar y antes de que dijera algo, saqué mi celular y llamé a mis padres. Él solo me quedó mirando con ojos rojos e irritados.

Después de unos timbrados, un adormilado Charlie atendió.

—¿Hola?

—Papá, soy Emmett. —Mi padre pareció despertar a mi madre y luego habló.

—¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estas? Bella ya está contigo, ¿verdad? Tu hermana no llamó más, tu madre piensa que tenían de mucho que hablar y…

—Papá, por favor… —Aunque no quise, el llanto se apoderó de mí y no pude detenerme. Tenía que decírselo ahora o no podría lueho—. Es Bella…

—¿Qué pasó con Bella, Emmett? ¿Tu hermana está bien? ¡Habla!

—Ella llegó, pero… pasó algo que… lo siento, yo no la cuidó papá, mi hermanita tuvo… tuvo un accidente, ella está ingresada en el hospital, Dios…

—¡Jesús, Emmett, tu hermana está embarazada! ¿Está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Lo siento, papá, fue mi culpa, lo siento… —Miré a Edward y él lloraba en silencio—. Bella, perdió el bebé. —Sus ojos se desencajaron y parecieron salirse de sus cuencas. Brillaron con potencia y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de puro dolor. Tapándose el rostr con la mano, retrocedió y cayó de rodillas, llorando.

—¿Qué… qué dices? Oh, no… —No sabía qué más decir, no podía encontrar mi propia voz, el puto dolor no me dejaba hablar y Edward comenzó a gritar y a golpear su puño contra la pared.

—Papá, necesito que vengas urgente. A Bella hay que somterla a una limpieza de útero y necesitan tu autorización, y…

—Salimos para allá, apenas sepamos qué vuelo tomaremos, te avisamos. —Y cortó la comunicación.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Edward y este lloraba contra la pared, sus puños estaban ensangrentados y a él parecía no dolerle.

—¿Tú no sabías que Bella estaba embarazada? —le pregunté, tragándome mi propio dolor.

—No, no lo sabía ella… —Volvió a sollozar. Nunca había visto a Edward de esta forma—. ¿Un bebe mío y de Bella? Un bebé que ahora… ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? —Se tomó el cabello y jaló con fuerza—. Un bebé… Bella perdió un hijo mío y yo ayudé…

—No…

—No, no me digas que no es culpa mía, la engañé, le fui infiel, traicioné su confianza y su amor, todo eso mientras ella estaba esperando un… bebito mío. —Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio.

—Edward, yo… —Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me hables, Emmett.

Edward era mi mejor amigo y verlo de esa forma conmigo me dolía. Sabía muy bien que fue culpa mía, nunca debí insistirle, nunca debió pasarme por la cabeza traicionar de esa forma a mi hermana, y jamas me justificaría, pero beber todo el día el alcohol había ayudado a olvidarme de cuáles eran mis prioridades y eso era algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida…

—Disculpen… —Levanté mi vista y un anciano nos miraba a mí y a Edward. Traía consigo una mochila, que yo conocía, y un paquete—. ¿Alguno de ustedes es el hermano de la niña que yo llevé hasta el 1033 de Hilgard Avenue en Westwood? —Me levanté y el anciano se acercó hasta donde estaba.

—¿De dónde conoce a mi hermana?

—Yo la llevé hasta esa casa. Ella tomó mi taxi en el aeropuerto, me dijo que iba a visitar a su hermano y su novio. —La sola mención de Edward, por como lo presentaba ella delante de las personas, hizo que prestara atención a la conversacion—. Pero cuando llegamos a la casa, claramente era una típica fiesta de fraternidad y no me parecía que una niña como ella debería estar en un lugar como ese, pero me dijo que estarían su hermano y su novio. Aún así le dije que si no encontraba a las personas que estaba buscando, que yo la esperaría afuera para llevarla a donde quisiera, pero no salía y luego llegó una ambulancia. Mucha gente salió, me asusté y entré a la fiesta a buscarla, pero no la encontré. Lo que sí encontré fue esto —dijo, tendiéndome la mochila de Bella y el paquete con dibujos de… cigueñas—. Sé que eran de ella porque cuando tomó mi taxi los traía consigo, le pregunté a una de las chicas que estaba ahí y me contó lo que había pasado, y vine hasta aquí a traerle esto… Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a su hermana. ¿Como esta? —Tomé las cosas que me daba y suspiré entrecortado.

—Ella… Aún no despierta, la tienen sedada… Bella estaba embarazada y… perdió el bebé…

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Si hubiera sabido lo que le pasaría jamás la hubiese dejado sola, yo…

—Pierda cuidado, no ha sido culpa suya… En todo caso es mi culpa, yo debí cuidarla y… En fin, gracias por acercarnos esto, no tenía que…

—Oh, sí tenia, la niña me recuerda mucho a mi nieta… Bueno, preséntele mis saludos cuando despierte y dígale que el tiempo lo cura todo, en algunos casos, claro está —dijo, dándome una mirada significativa. Seguramente alguien le había contado lo que pasó.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital.

Me senté de nuevo y dejando el paquete de lado, abrí la mochila de Bella. Dentro había una muda de ropa, su neceser, su documentación y un sobre de papel manila. Tomé el sobre y dejé la mochila entre mis piernas en el suelo. Saqué el contenido y como si fuera algo imposible, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Su ecografía.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos y volví a dejar que mi angustia saliera. Ella estaba embarazada de casi dos meses. Lo más seguro era que ella venía a darle la noticia a Edward y se encontró con…

Tomé el paquete y supe que era para Edward. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado. No me dirigió palabra, ni una mirada, nada. Solo le extendí las cosas sin decir nada, no era necesario.

Extendió la hoja y al ver el contenido, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su labio inferior también. Jamás me atrevería a reírme de su condición, yo estaba igual que él, pero no podía imaginar el dolor de perder un hijo y sabía que Edward estaba mal, muy mal.

Miró por lo que pareció una eternidad la ecografía hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y tomó el paquete. Miró las figuras de los bebés colgando del pico de las cigüeñas, pero en ningún momento lo abrió, solo lo contemplaba.

—Tengo miedo… —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Saber que Bella perdió un bebé nuestro me está matando, Emmett. —Torrentes de lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Saber que nuca podré compartir con ella, ver su panza crecer, que nunca sabremos si fue una bebita o un bebito. Lo peor de todo es que siempre me imaginé siendo padre con ella, porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza una madre más perfecta para mis hijos que ella… y ahora, que ella lo perdió por mi culpa, me destroza. Estoy roto por dentro y me merezco todo lo que estoy sufriendo, me merezco esto y mucho más porque lo que terminará de dejar sin sentido mi vida será perder a tu hermana. Eso sucederá, me da miedo, terror, saber que cuando ella despierte y sepa que ya no hay un bebé gestándose… va a odiarme, lo sé y lo aceptaré, porque así será, me lo tengo merecido… —Sin esperar más, con mucho cuidado, abrí el paquete y su llanto mezclado con sollozos se hicieron más fuertes al ver lo que había dentro.

Una pequeña playerita con las siglas UCLA, que era donde estudiábamos, y una inscripción en la parte delantera que decía "Para mi hermoso futuro papá".

Se llevó la playerita al rostro y lloró, escondiéndose el ella. Unas enfermeras salieron de un box y al ver el estado de Edward se asustaron. Quisieron ponerle un calmante, pero no quiso, decía que se merecía el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Al igual que yo, ambos los teníamos merecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unas horas después de lo que había pasado con Bella, mis padres me llamaron, diciéndome que ya estaban en LA y que estaban en camino al hospital.

¿Cómo los enfrentaría? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cuál sería mi patética excusa? Ninguna. Les diría la verdad.

Cuando ellos ingresaron por la puerta, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto al ver correr a Rosalie detrás de mis padres hacia mí. Me levanté de la silla y fui a su encuentro. La agonía que estaba sintiendo quedó mitigada cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura. Aspiré el aroma de su cabello sabiendo que debía guardarlo en mis memorias más profundas. Después de que ella se enterara de todo, ¿cuándo volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos? ¿Cuándo volvería a querer estar entre mis brazos? ¿Cómo superaría ese sentimiento de asco que me demostraría cuando todo se sepa?

¿Podía una persona sentir incrementar un dolor semejante al que yo estaba sintiendo?

Me desarmó como un castillo de naipes cuando sentí cómo besaba mi pecho.

—¡Emmett, hijo! —dijo mi madre cuando llegó a donde estábamos—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Miró a Edward y él encogió su cuerpo entero, agachando la cabeza. Aún seguía sosteniendo la playerita entre sus manos—. Edward, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo dirigiéndose a él. Este comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero siempre sin mirarla a los ojos. Mi madre se giró y me encaró con el rostro desencajado—. ¡Por favor que alguien me diga qué le pasó a mi hija! ¿Emmett, que le pasó a tu hermana? —Iba a hablar, pero la voz de Edward me interrumpió.

—Bella… Ella cayó por la escalera de la casa en la fraternidad donde vivimos… Yo quise agarrarla, pero… no pude. Corrí… Fue mi culpa.

—Pero, ¿por qué cayó por la escalera? ¿Se tropezó? ¿Alguien la empujó?

—Bella vio algo que nunca debió haber visto… Fue un error, yo estoy muy arrepentido. —Se atragantó con un sollozo y miró a mi madre. Ella ya debía saber por dónde venía el asunto y por su expresión, quedó en evidencia la razón del estado de mi hermana.

Pero no podía dejarlo caer a él solo, la culpa era compartida y ahora debía hacerme responsable de lo que había hecho.

Miré a Rosalie y besé sus labios. Sus ojos azules me miraron y claramente sabía que yo era parte del problema.

—Mamá… Bella… Ella nos vio a Edward y a mí teniendo relaciones íntimas con mujeres en un fiesta de la fraternidad anoche. —Mi madre y mi padre retrocedieron unos pasos, impresionados por mi revelación.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se tensó a mi lado y el brazo que envolvía mi cintura cayó poco a poco.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —Casi gritó mi padre, acercándose y tomándome de la camiseta con sus puños. Mi padre era mucho más bajo que yo, y si quisiera tranquilamente podría sacármelo de encima, pero jamás lo haría, el respeto que le tenía a él como figura paterna hacía que me doblegara ante su autoridad. Amaba a mis padres y por la educación que habíamos recibido de ellos, jamás les faltaría el respeto. O por lo menos no de esa forma—. ¿Cómo que tu hermana te vio a ti y a este hijo de puta teniendo sexo con otras mujeres? No me vengas con que estabas en una orgía sexual porque… —Vio que no decía nada y que mi semblante me delataba solo. Sin embargo, no pude más que agachar la cabeza y dejar mis ojos soltaran las lágrimas—. ¿Estabas en una orgía sexual, Emmett? —preguntó impresionado. Y hasta podría decir, asqueado.

—Si, papá, yo le insistí a Edward para que participara. Ambos bebimos durante todo el día y el grupo estaba de fiesta… Simplemente se dio, jamás quise que Bella viera una cosa como esa. Cometí un error, pero estoy arrepentido y Edward también, nos estamos muriendo sabiendo que Bella estaba… que perdió a su… Dios mío… lo siento, papá, lo siento mucho. —Mi madre lloraba, tapándose la boca. Los ojos de Charlie mostraban una desilusión profunda cuando miraron a Rosalie y quise morirme al darme cuenta de que ella ya sabía la verdad—. Papá yo amo a mi hermana y… —No pude ver cuando su puño se levantó y dio de lleno en mi boca.

—¡Charlie, no! —gritó mi madre, sollozando.

—Antes de hablar de tu hermana, o de si quiera decir que la quieres, te lavas la puta boca. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿me has escuchado, Emmett? No te quiero ver más. —Las palabras de mi padre se clavaron en mi pecho como dagas. En mi boca saboreaba el sabor a óxido de la sangre. Aún así no me atreví a decirle nada.

Acepté cada cosa que decía porque lo merecía.

Un sollozo terminó rompiendo mi corazón y cualquier vestigio de fuerza que contuve, al saber que la dueña de ese dolor era mi hermosa Rosalie. Me atreví solo un segundo a verla y ella me miraba con infinita traición.

—Rose, nena… —Quise tomarla de las manos, pero ella me las alejó de un golpe.

—No me toques. —Traté de nuevo, pero ella volvió a quitarme y esta vez me empujó, golpeando mi pecho con sus puños y dejé que lo hiciera si eso hacía que me perdonara. Sabía que cada uno de sus golpes los tenía bien merecidos—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa como esa, Emmett?! ¿A mí y a tu hermana? —Negué con la cabeza, pero ya no sabía porqué lo hacía. Tenía tanta razón de todo lo que estaba diciendo—. Cada vez que me llamabas y me decías que me amabas, y que me extrañabas, ¿era mentira? ¿Solo lo hacías para jugar y pasar el tiempo con la idiota que dejabas en el pueblo?

—¡No, por Dios, no! Yo jamás te he mentido, no de esa forma. Todo lo que te dije siempre fue verdad ¡Tienes que creerme! Rose, por favor… —Me importaba una mierda que mis padres me vieran llorar, por Rose me arrastraría por el mismísimo infierno. Me arrodillé frente a ella y envolví mis brazos en su cintura. Mis ojos la miraban abnegados en lágrimas—. Por favor, bebé, te ruego que no me eches de tu lado. Te hice lo peor que se le puede hacer a la persona que uno más ama y lo estoy pagando, me estoy quedando sin familia, por favor no me quites de tu vida tú también. —Enterré mi rostro en su vientre y los espasmos de llanto no dejaban de azotarme—. Lo siento, lo siento…

—Suéltame, Emmett. —Posó su manos en mis hombros y ejerció fuerza para separarme de su lado.

—Perdóname, Rose, perdóname por favor. —La sentía como agua en mis manos. Ella se me estaba escapando y yo no podía hacer nada para retenerla.

—¡Que me sueltes, Emmett! —me gritó y pude sentir cómo me jalaba del cabello, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara hacia atrás. Acercó su rostro al mío y sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados—. Siempre me consideré parte de tu familia, así que ten por seguro que a mí tampoco volverás a verme. Merezco mucho mas que un chico infiel a mi lado, me… merezco alguien que me haga feliz… Si tú le hiciste esa canallada a tu hermana, Dios me libre de lo que me podrías llegar a hacerme a mí estando a tu lado. No soy tan idiota como tú pensabas para quedarme a averiguarlo. —Lloré como un niño. Sus palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi corazón y mente.

La había perdido. La había perdido como un idiota, por ser un calentón de mierda y por no saber amarla como ella merecía.

¿Cómo saldría del infierno en que me había metido?

Me soltó como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y por ese movimiento, mis manos quedaron sobre el piso, con mi cabeza gacha, llorando sin saber qué hacer para recuperarlos.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

¿Ok?... que les parece este Two Shot?  
queria hacer algo doloros, espero que haya salido, ustedes que dicen?  
que hacemos con el hermano y el novio? 


	2. Chapter 2

**LAMENTABLE ERROR**

* * *

 **Segundo y ultimo capítulo... Saludos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

 **A Great Big World And Christina Aguilera - Say Something**

 **Edward POV.**

Pasaron dos días en los que Bella no había reaccionado por toda la medicación que le suministraron. Todo su sistema estaba en un casi coma farmacológico. A diferencia del coma normal era que Bella podía ser muy perceptiva a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A ella solo le inducían el sueño un poco más profundo de lo normal. Le practicaron la limpieza de útero y con cada minuto que pasaba sentía cómo un pedazo de mi corazón caía. Mi cabeza imaginaba cosas y mi cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones que nunca consideré posibles. Saber que a Bella le estaban quitando a nuestro bebé de su vientre, me hacía querer arrancar lo que me quedaba de corazón y pisarlo. Esto estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

La doctora Smith decía que dado el afecto que los padres de Bella decían que ella tenía hacia su embarazo, su reacción a la pérdida del bebé sería un detonante para un ataque de histeria.

Mi madre y mi padre estaban a mi lado, dándome el apoyo que no merecía. Los llamé para contarles lo que había pasado y para que no llamaran a la fraternidad, porque no me encontrarían. Al otro día ya estaban en el hospital. Ambos me encontraron llorando y mi madre se vio sumamente dolida al enterarse de que había sido abuela de un bebé que no pudo nacer.

Un bebé, un bebito seguramente hermoso. Un bebito mío y de Bella, precioso como su madre.

Ese pensamiento me torturaba a cada segundo mi cabeza. Todos decían sentirse mal, pero ellos no perdieron un bebé y saber que pude haber evitado ese maldito desenlace me mataba. Solo Bella me comprendería, y mi dolor, ese fuego hiriente, ni siquiera se comparaba con el que ella podría sentir.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no escuché los pasos de la doctora. Ella se acercó a donde estaban los padres de Bella, les dijo algo y Renée se levantó como un resorte de la silla seguida por Charlie y Rosalie, quien todavía no se había ido.

Emmett nunca dejó el hospital al igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mí, él estaba solo, no se acercaba a nadie ni nadie a él. Había momentos en los que se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hasta la ventana y se quedaba mirando el exterior. No volvió a intentar hablar con Rosalie, y ella no volvió a mirarlo con ojos de enamorada, solo eran contadas las ocasiones en que le dirigía una simple mirada, con gran tristeza, decepción y enojo. Y como me imaginaba, nadaba en dolor al saberse traicionada de la forma más cruel.

Los padres de Bella siguieron a la doctora y Emmett se quedó mirando a Rosalie embobado como si nunca la hubiese visto hasta ese entonces. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero la mirada dura y rota de la rubia no le dio lugar a cualquier contacto.

Me levanté para seguir a los padres de Bella, pero Renée no dejó que continuara.

—Es mejor que no vayas, Edward. Bella acaba de despertarse y no queremos alterarla, todavía hay que contarle… lo del bebé y tu presencia podría… —Mi madre me tomó del brazo y se colocó delante de mí.

—Renée, Edward no ingresará a la habitación, pero por favor dinos cómo está ella. Él está muy preocupado y…

—¿Ahora se preocupa? ¿Después de que mi hija lo vio haciendo vaya a saber qué suciedad con el otro idiota? —escupió Charlie y yo di un paso hacia atrás, no me atrevía a siquiera míralo. Carlisle se paró de su asiento y como siempre, trató de calmar los ánimos.

—Charlie, no hace falta insultar a nadie para hacerte entender. Edward lo está pasando mal también, él acaba de enterarse que también perdió a su bebé y…

—Si no fuese por él y Emmett, Bella no estaría aquí, y mi nieto seguiría creciendo dentro de su madre… —La voz de Charlie se quebró. Me miró y dio un paso hasta estar frente a mí—. No te quiero cerca de mi hija, desaparece de su vida. —Cerré los ojos y cuando pensé que ya no había lágrimas, dos gotas salieron de mis ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, Charlie… —Sollocé.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso…

—Vamos… —dijo Renée, tomándolo del brazo.

Caí en la silla como si fuera peso muerto y mi madre se sentó a mi lado, frotando mi espalda. No necesitaba su consuelo, no lo quería. El dolor estaba bien para mí.

Un rato después, Charlie salió de la habitación de Bella con los ojos inyectados en sangre por aguantarse el llanto y corrió hacia el puesto de enfermeras, gritando por ayuda. Me paré de inmediato y corrí hasta la puerta donde se escuchaban los gritos desesperantes de Bella. No esperé un segundo más y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una escena desgarradora.

Bella se arrancaba todos los cables que la conectaban al monitor, gritando y llorando, pidiendo por el bebé.

—¡Mamá, quiero a mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé, mi bebé! ¡¿Por qué me lo sacaron?! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! —dijo lo último y comenzó a llorar sin parar mientras la doctora la sujetaba a la cama.

Sollocé con ella, sintiendo en cada parte de mi cuerpo su infinito dolor. Renée me observó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación. Con los ojos aguados por la impotencia, me acerqué a la cama y pude ver que Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque llorando de igual manera.

—Te voy a pedir que esperes afuera. Ella no está bien para verte ahora y… —decía la doctora. Bella, al escuchar que la doctora Smith se dirigía a alguien, abrió los ojos y los fijó en los míos.

No pude describir lo que sentí cuando ella me miró. Parecía no conocerme, parecía como si ella misma fuera un cascarón. Miré sus profundos ojos chocolates sin vida y fue tan doloroso ver su expresión que tuve que apartar la vista.

—Dime qué hago para que no sufras, haré lo que sea, Bella… pero por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado para que sobrellevemos juntos esto. —Tomé su mano, pero ella la alejó como si mi tacto quemara—. Por favor no me rechaces. Quiero morir por lo que hice, yo…

—Solo cállate… —Ella estaba aparentemente tranquila, pero sabía que era una simple fachada—. Eres un hablador porque nada puedes hacer para minimizar esto que siento, porque fuiste tú quien lo provocó… No puedes hacer nada, solo irte y dejarme tranquila, no te necesito. Ya ha sido demasiado con mi sufrimiento como para verte a ti degradándote por un poco de compasión. —Cerró sus ojos, pero sus manos temblaban. La doctora la miraba con cierta precaución. Entraron a la habitación su padre seguido de dos enfermeras, pero la doctora Smith le hizo una señal para que se detuviesen.

—Yo también perdí mi bebé, ¿sabes?

—¡No, tú no perdiste nada! ¡A mí me lo arrancaron! ¡No sabes lo que es sentirse vacía! Vacía aquí —dijo, tocándose su vientre—, y aquí —terminó, dejando la mano sobre su corazón—. No puedes hacer nada para solucionar ninguna de las partes, porque tú las causaste. —Abrió los ojos y me miró llena de angustia—. Tú me has dejado vacía, Edward, me has dejado sin ganas de vivir, me has quitado cualquier posibilidad de confiar en las personas. —Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus sienes, perdiéndose en su cabello.

—Déjame solucionar esto, Bella, por favor, te lo ruego. —Me acerqué más a ella, me incliné sobre su cuerpo y tomé su mano, poniéndola sobre mi pecho—. Cometí un tremendo error, traicioné tu confianza y tu amor, me dejé llevar, me dejé envolver por la situación, lo sé, pero no soy perfecto… Déjame estar a tu lado…

—No…

—No me hagas esto, Bella, no me alejes de tu vida. —Mi voz salió sollozante y cargada de emoción—. Yo… haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea…

—Hay una cosa que puedes hacer si lo que quieres es verme bien y tranquila…

—Haré lo que sea, lo que tú me pidas, solo…

—Aléjate de mí… Dame espacio para que pueda sanar la herida abierta que tengo en mi pecho. Perdí de una sola vez a las tres personas que mas he amado y ahora siento que no me queda nada, necesito estar alejada de ti, porque ahora mismo el dolor de tu engaño no se compara con el dolor de haber perdido a mi bebé y me lo recuerdas constantemente, no te quiero a mi lado… no ahora.

Con todo el dolor del mundo haría lo que ella me pidiera y si esa era la única forma que tenía para no terminar de alejar a Bella del todo, lo haría. Con mi miseria a flor de piel, solté su mano, dejándola cuidosamente sobre la cama, no sin antes darle un beso.

Le había hecho daño cuando le juré que nunca lo haría. Traicioné su confianza

Era el único culpable.

La miré a los ojos y me sequé las lágrimas que había largado sin poder detenerlas.

—Me iré, solo quiero verte tranquila, quiero que sanes y te quiero ver feliz, sobre todo feliz… Pero ten por seguro que te esperaré, Bella… Voy a esperarte, mi amor. Te amo tanto… Perdóname, vida...

Sin poder quedarme más tiempo, salí de la habitación con mi corazón hecho un puño y sangrando. Solo con la ecografía de mi bebé en mi bolsillo y con la playerita que Bella me pensaba regalar en mi mano, salí al encuentro de mis padres quienes me esperaban en la puerta de la habitación. Escucharon todo y ahora me miraban con profunda pena.

Limpié las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y levanté mi rostro. Anestesiaría mi dolor solo para poder aguantar toda la tortura que se me venía encima. Levantaría todos los muros y la esperaría. Solo rogaba que su amor fuera muy fuerte, y que con lo que había hecho exterminase lo que sentía por mí.

La esperaría… Simplemente la esperaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 años después.**

 **Susie Suh x Robot Koch - Here with me**

 **Bella POV.**

La universidad me tenía mal. Casi todas las semanas con exámenes y si no era eso, eran los condenados trabajos prácticos. Juntarme con mis compañeros era una jodida tortura, los profesores eran un dolor en el culo y el viaje a Seattle era malditamente cansador; a pesar de eso, todos los días me levantaba para no quedarme en casa. La universidad y el concentrarme en los estudios me distraían de estar constantemente pensando en el pasado. Necesitaba mi futuro, me lo merecía, había trabajado demasiado para salir adelante y ese ere mi mantra las mañanas en las que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sacar un pie de la cama.

Mis padres siempre estuvieron a mi lado, apoyándome en cada decisión que tomé a lo largo de este tiempo. Rose, Alice y Jasper me acompañaban y aconsejaban cuando lo necesitaba. Aún así, mis noches eran todas iguales, impolutas, siempre mostrando la misma película. Siempre rememorando ese día. Esas noches comenzaban a aminorar pues hacía unos meses eran más tranquilas, más llevaderas.

Hoy, después de tener una de esas noches, me había despertado con una alegría diferente, con ganas de hacer algo diferente. Al levantarme y luego de haberme dado un baño, bajé a desayunar con mis padres.

—Buenos días mamá, papá. —Mi padre me miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño.

—Buenos días, Bells —dijo, mirando mi vestido. Rodé los ojos—. ¿Por qué llevas puesto un vestido negro?

— ¿Y por qué no me pondría uno, papá? Soy una chica, las chicas nos ponemos vestidos —hablé como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Pero es negro!

—¡¿Y qué?!

—¿Los vestidos negros no son para los funerales?

—¿Tú crees que yo iría a un funeral con un vestido corto?

—¡Pero es negro!

—¡Pero es corto!

— ¡Ya, Charlie, déjala tranquila! Si se quiere poner un jodido vestido negro, que se lo ponga…

—Aparte es de algodón… Y, mira, para que deje de ser un vestido de funeral según tu. —Tomé el cordón con el que mi madre ataba las cortinas que era de color marfil y lo até en mi cintura—. ¿Ves? Ya dejó de ser para un funeral. ¿Contento?

—Eres una sabelotodo —dijo refunfuñando.

—Lo sé… —Me miró con mala cara y antes de decirle que lo había heredado de él, sonó el timbre de la casa. Mi madre atendió y un minuto después, entraba a la cocina seguida de Rose.

Fruncí el ceño y le sonreí, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

—En realidad, he venido porque necesito hablar contigo, Bells. —Miré a mis padres y ambos tenían reacciones diferentes. Estaban igual que confundidos que yo. ¿De qué querría hablar Rose para venir a mi casa tan temprano? Mi madre fue otro asunto. Simplemente salió huyendo por la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Bien… Uhm… ¿Prefieres que salgamos? —Asintió—. De acuerdo, vayamos al porche, es un día lindo y hay sol, no me lo quiero perder.

—Claro, ¿por eso del vestido negro? ¡Cariño, déjame decirte que los vestidos negros son para funerales!

—¡Ahí lo tienes, Bells!

—¡Cállate, papá!

Salimos de la casa riéndonos y desde el porche se podía escuchar cómo mi madre lo regañaba por criticar mi vestido.

Le eché un vistazo a Rose y parecía muy nerviosa, mejor dicho, estaba muy nerviosa. Miraba a cualquier pate del jardín delantero, menos a mí. Se retorcía las manos y se acomodaba el perfecto cabello peinado.

—Rose, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—¡No! —Se lo pensó mejor y por primera vez miró mis ojos—. En realidad, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Aclaró su garganta.

—Bells, yo… Ah, joder…

—Tranquila, dime lo que pasa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Asintió y luego de suspirar, puede notar que hablaría.

Hacía un tiempo que veía a Rose un poco rara, y siempre se lo atribuí a que la universidad la torturaba al igual que a mí, pero al parecer su comportamiento tenía un trasfondo.

Me confundí y asusté cuando sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Bella, yo… —Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mirarme—. Es sobre tu hermano. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la dolorosa puntada que siempre sentía en mi pecho cuando alguien lo mencionaba, ya no tan dolorosa, pero incómoda, apareció. Tragué el nudo que instantáneamente se había formado en mi garganta y cerré los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Voy a darle una oportunidad. —Se encogió de hombros y recién ahí pude verlo claramente: su comportamiento, sus conversaciones a escondidas cuando se quedaba en mi casa a dormir y muchas otras cosas de las que ahora me daba cuenta—. Nunca dejé de amarlo y lo sigo amando como cuando era una niña, Bella…

—Pero… Dios… él… —No sabía qué decir. ¿Solo así le daba una oportunidad, sin asegurar su bienestar y su corazón?

—Él cambió. Emmett ya no es el mismo chico que conocíamos. Maduró, él…

—¿De un día para otro? ¿Así como así?

—¡No! —Se pasó las manos por el rostro e inhaló aire—. Emmett nunca dejó de querer hablar conmigo. Estos tres años que llevamos separados siempre intentó comunicarse por medio de cartas, emails, llamadas, mensajes, él buscó y agotó todos los medios, pero yo siempre le negaba la posibilidad de hablar. Él hizo de todo, ¿sabes? Habló hasta con mis padres y les dijo la verdad sobre… —Agachó la cabeza y vi su labio temblar—. De lo que sucedió esa vez. —Sorbió la nariz y continuó—. Jasper se había puesto muy violento esa vez y quiso ir a LA a buscarlo…

—¿Por qué Jasper nunca me dijo que sabía lo que ocurrió esa noche?

—Porque tú… tú estabas mal, todavía sentías mucho la pérdida del bebé y él no quería sumarte más problemas. —Asentí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la mención de mi bebé e inconscientemente mi mano voló a mi vientre—. Jasper simplemente lo dejó estar, aunque aún sigue muy enojado con él y Emmett lo sabe.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste darle una oportunidad? —Le di la espalda, mirando hacia la calle—. Es que no puedo entender cómo lograste olvidarte de todo… Yo…

—No lo he olvidado, simplemente lo guardé en lo más profundo de mi ser, Bella, entiéndeme. Yo no podía ni quería vivir con ese pasado, ese día literalmente Emmett había destrozado cualquier posibilidad conmigo y sufrí, ambas lo hemos hecho… pero lo amo. Amo a tu hermano y puedo darte fe de que ha cambiado...

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que Emmett ya no te hará más daño? ¿Cómo sabes que él no siguió haciendo lo mismo después de ese día?

—Un día estaba tan cansada de las insistencias de tu hermano que le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara a verlo, quería hacerle entender que lo nuestro no tenía vuelta… pero él insistía en que había cambiado, por lo que viajamos un fin de semana y decidimos vigilarlo sin que nos viera. —La miré para asegurarme de que si lo que decía era verdad o no. ¿Rose y Jas vigilaron a Emmett?—. Ese fin de semana fue una montaña rusa de emociones, había momento en los que quería salir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo y besarlo y había otros en los que simplemente lloraba por cómo estaba… Ese fin de semana Emmett me había demostrado, sin que él lo supiera, que había cambiado… Se lo había pasado en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando. —Sonrió al recordar algo—. ¿Sabías que es el segundo mejor de su clase? —¡¿Qué?!

—¿Emmett? —Asintió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—El primero siempre fue Edw… —Iba a nombrarlo, pero al último se detuvo—. Lo siento, el primero siempre fue el mismo, pero Emmett logró hacerlo realmente bien y bueno, ya sabes, ese fue otro de sus cambios. Me dijo que quería ser mejor persona para cuando yo decidiera volver. —Soltó unas lágrimas sonriendo, y mis ojos se humedecieron visiblemente—. Siempre me decía que cuando volviera, encontraría a alguien de quien yo pudiera enorgullecerme y no darme asco. —Soltó un sollozo. Me miró y tomó mi mano—. Cambió, Bella. Hace tres meses decidí volver a tratarlo y siento que hace tres meses volví a la vida…

La abracé y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran como caudales.

Hacía bastante que no lloraba de esta manera, y una parte de mi anheló ver lo bien que Emmett lo estaba haciendo. Extrañaba a mi hermano, claro que sí, pero cada momento feliz, cada vivencia que habíamos tenido, cada una se había visto opacada por esa maldita noche. Había sentido un profundo dolor por su traición, había llegado a pensar que él no me quería, que no me amaba de la misma manera que yo lo amaba a él, porque nunca llegué a encontrar una explicación para sus hechos.

—El fin de semana que viene es su graduación. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se gradúa con honores!

—Lo sé, mis padres han recibido la invitación de la universidad, pero yo no creo…

—Por favor, Bella, él estará feliz de verte, han pasado tres años…

—Lo sé… Yo más que nadie sé el tiempo que pasó, mi bebé tendría casi esa edad, Rose… El tiempo pasa, todo pasa, la gente sigue con su vida y yo lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero todavía siento dolor por haberlo perdido, me duele el alma cuando imagino su carita… Dios…

—No hay día que Emmett no sufra por la pérdida de tu bebé, de su sobrino, él se siente culpable y he visto que también anhelaba conocerlo… —Acarició mi cabello.

—Lo único que llegué a comprender, después de mucha terapia, es que fue un accidente. Emmett no se debería sentir culpable de…

—Entonces díselo, eso le hará bien a él y a ti… Han pasado ya tres años sin verte. Sé que lo extrañas y no te das una idea de lo que él te extraña a ti…

—No lo sé…

—Prométeme que lo pensarás…

—Lo prometo.

Me abrazó fuertemente por unos minutos y su jodido rostro de porcelana parecía estar extasiado de alegría. Cuando me soltó, me dio dos besos y se fue, no sin antes hacer que le asegurara que no me parecía mal el que hubiese decidido volver con Emmett.

Pero ese no era mi problema, realmente creía que estaba bien ver a Emmett o por lo menos saber que había un dialogo entre los dos. Mi problema era que el primero de su clase también estaría ahí para recibir sus honores. ¿Que haría yo delante de él? ¿Por qué sentía algo muy parecido a la desilusión saber que Emmett había buscado a Rosalie todos estos años y él no a mí? ¿Acaso lo había superado? ¿Había superado la pérdida del bebé? ¿Acaso había rehecho su vida?

¿Edward había dejado de amarme?

¿Yo había dejado de amarlo?

La respuesta era automática antes de siquiera pensarla.

No. No había dejado de amar al padre de mi bebé, y eso era lo que más me dolía. No haber podido superarlo de esa forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mamá, solo vamos un fin de semana. —Renée me miro y cerró los ojos, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, aún sabiendo lo que me diría.

—Hace mucho que no veo a tu hermano… Sabes que sí mantuve contacto con él, pero tu padre es otra historia. —Me senté a su lado y la abracé por los hombros—. Tu padre todavía no puede perdonar a tu hermano, sé que Emmett cometió un error gravísimo contra ti y por más que me duela, estuve mucho tiempo enojada con él porque era tu hermano, y tú no merecías lo que te hicieron, pero pidió perdón de mil maneras, se arrepintió… Y es mi hijo. —No sabía qué decir. Comprendía su tristeza, pero también comprendía a mi padre, y sabía perfectamente cuánto le dolió lo que había hecho Emmett conmigo.

—Sabes que te entiendo, pero también entiendo a papá… Dale tiempo, aceptó viajar y estar presente en un momento importante para Emmett, así que creo que no hay que pedirle más por ahora… —Mi madre asintió.

—Lo siento, yo acá preocupándome por mis problemas y me olvidé de que en realidad aquí la cuestión es si tú estás lista para verlo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé… Simplemente iré y veré qué sucederá.

—Él te extraña…

—Lo sé, Rose me lo dijo. Van a retomar lo suyo. —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes con eso?

—Tengo miedo por ella, pero confío en su juicio y si Rose dice que Emmett cambió, ella sabrá lo que hace.

—Entiendo… Tú… ¿Has sabido algo de él?

—Rose me dijo que…

—No hablo de Emmett… —Miré a mi madre y suspiré, levantándome de su lado y terminando de hacer mi pequeña mochila, la misma que había llevado esa vez.

—No, no he sabido nada, y tampoco quiero saber algo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mamá, yo… —Mi padre entró por la puerta con dos camisas en sus manos, una de manga larga y otra de manga corta.

—Renée, ¿qué diablos me pongo con el pantalón de vestir? —dijo, señalando cada una de las camisas. Mi madre se paró y caminó hasta él.

—La de mangas largas, Charlie.

—No, mejor me pondré esta de mangas cortas. Hará mucho calor y no estoy para aguantar el jodido calor —dijo, dándose la vuelta, refunfuñando algo sobre que tampoco vería al presidente Obama.

—¡¿Entonces para qué mierda me preguntas?! —dijo mi madre, yendo detrás de él.

Me quedé sola en mi habitación, pensando en lo que mi madre me había preguntado. Rosalie también lo había dicho. ¿Cómo me sentía respecto a él? ¿Qué haría si llegara a cruzármelo?

Pero eso no tenía porqué pasar. Solo debía ir y presenciar la entrega de diplomas, y luego irme. Nada pasaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos sentados casi en las últimas filas del salón de eventos de la UCLA. Llegamos con el tiempo justo para presentarnos en la entrega. Solo tuvimos el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, darnos un baño y cambiarnos.

Opté por unos pantalones de tubo en color amarillo con diminutas figuras de todos colores. Raro, pero muy fresco. Me coloqué una simple camiseta blanca de finos tirantes y una chaqueta ligera en color negro. Menos mal que llevé mis tacones negros porque si los olvidaba, quedaría muerta. Sencilla, pero elegante, y parecía ser mucho mayor que los veinte años que tenía.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber traído la chaqueta. El calor era sofocante y me asfixiaba. Mi padre, directamente antes de entrar se sacó la corbata y el saco, dejándolos en el espaldar de su silla. Mi madre con un abanico, refrescándose ella y a mi padre.

—Le hacemos la entrega del diploma al Sr. Emmett Swan, graduado en la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica con honores en las materias… —Los catedráticos nombraron a Emmett y no tuve tiempo de sentir nada, porque mi madre saltó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, gritando su nombre.

Miré hacia el escenario y Emmett miraba en nuestra dirección con sorpresa en su rostro, alegría y anhelo. Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado y para mi no sorpresa, su rostro era de puro enamoramiento. Levantó su mano y lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida. Lo miraba con orgullo.

Después de todo, ella lo miraba con orgullo.

Emmett la saludó a ella y a mi madre, y siguió con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Sus hoyuelos quedaron en evidencia y sentí una cálida sensación en mi corazón al ver esa sonrisa.

Después de entregar cuatro títulos más en Ingeniería Mecánica, había llegado el momento de entregar los títulos a la rama de Ingeniería Civil, y sentí temblar mi cuerpo entero porque esa era la rama en la que él se había especializado.

Rosalie dejó su mano en mi pierna, la cual temblaba. Miré a mi otro costado y los padres de Edward estaban sentados a unas cuantas personas de nosotros. Ellos observaban el escenario con una sonrisa cuando dijeron su nombre.

Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo del que me había enamorado cuando era tan solo una niña, tan etéreo y perpetuo como hacía años atrás, pero con un atisbo de experiencia. Mi cuerpo entero reaccionó con solo verlo. Mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho y comenzó a latir de tal manera que podía sentirlo en mis oídos. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y tuve que sostenerme en el asiento delantero con una de mis manos. Volví a mirarlo y él observaba en mi dirección con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó bajarse, pero un directivo lo detuvo cuando apenas dio dos pasos.

—Me tengo que ir —le dije a Rosalie apresuradamente. Me miró y debió ver que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Simplemente asintió y frotó mi espalda. Pasé delante de mis padres y mi madre me tomó de la mano.

—Bella, la ceremonia ya casi termina. Pensábamos en ir a cenar y… —Negué con la cabeza y levanté la mirada. Él ya no estaba.

—Lo siento, mamá… pero no puedo con esto… Felicita a Emmett de mi parte —dije, dejándola atrás y saliendo del edifico, tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire y apresurándome todo lo que podía con mis tacones.

Salí completamente de la universidad y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la chaqueta. Comencé a pasear sin rumbo y con el corazón en la boca por las ganas tremendas que tenía de llorar. Caminé por lo que parecieron horas hasta que di con una playa. El atardecer se estaba haciendo presente y las personas comenzaban a irse. Me quite los zapatos y deambulé por la arena cerca del agua.

Siempre se decía que el agua era muy sanadora, que podía curar hasta la herida más profunda. Mi herida era una que difícilmente desaparecería, pero mis ganas de que cicatrizara eran infinitas. Quería con toda mi alma que la herida, que llevaba hacía tres años, sanara de una vez por todas. Nunca me olvidaría de esos escasos tres meses maravillosos que había llevado a mi bebé en mi vientre. Los recordaría todo lo que me quedara de vida, pero si no ayudaba a que dejara de sangrar, de nada valía que hoy yo estuviera aquí.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y me juré a mí misma que serían las últimas que saldrían por dolor.

Solté mis zapatos y me quité el pantalón, dejándolo sobre mis tacones al igual que mi chaqueta. Me quedé en bragas y con mi camiseta de tirantes comencé a caminar hacia el agua. Sonreí mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. El agua era agradable, tibia y cuando por fin el nivel del mar llegó hasta mi pecho, pude gritar y dejar salir todo o que venía guardando dentro de mí estos años. Entonces me zambullí, no sin antes escuchar su voz desesperada acercándose por mi espalda.

—¡Bella!

Dejé que el agua me envolviera y por unos segundos mi mundo completo fue una gota de líquido salado.

Algo tironeó de mi brazo, arrastrándome fuera del agua, y no me había dado cuenta de que dejé que el agua entrara en mi sistema hasta que sentí mi pecho arder. Comencé a pelear por aire y cuando saqué la cabeza a la superficie, solo pude tomar bocanadas de aire.

Era él quien me había sacado del agua. Me dejó sobre la arena, apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus muslos. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarme y regularizar mi respiración.

—Bella… —Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi rostro—. ¿Por qué me castigas de esa forma? —Solo abrí los ojos y lo observé, admirando lo que mi memoria recordaba como algo lejano. Seguía siendo tan hermoso que dolía—. Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que te vi, y hoy cuando me di cuenta de que habías venido, sentí como si a mi corazón le hubieran dado una descarga. Me estabas devolviendo la vida, Bella. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Sé que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para que sepas que te sigo amando, nunca dejé de hacerlo ni una vez. Todos y cada uno de los días que estuve lejos de ti estuviste presente en mi mente, yo… —No pudo terminar por que su voz estaba tan o más quebrada que él—. Esperé como prometí hasta que estuvieras lista, y desde entonces han pasado tres años… pero yo sigo esperando.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi mano se elevó hasta su rostro y acarició su ceja, ojo, pómulo, y finalmente su boca. Dio un tierno beso a la yema de mis dedos cuando estos se quedaron sobre ellos. Tomé su rostro con mi mano y lo acaricié completamente para luego hundir mis dedos en su cabello húmedo. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, recargándose en mi mano.

Me incorporé un poco, solo para quedar sentada sobre mis piernas, dándole la espalda. Así pasé un largo rato.

—Bella… Dime algo por favor —dijo, situándose detrás de mi espalda. Sus manos quedaron sobre mis brazos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —No quise que mi voz saliera tan filosa, pero la brisa estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y lo único que podía sentir aparte del viento eran sus manos en mis brazos.

—Yo… No lo sé. ¿Por qué has venido? —Negué y agaché la cabeza.

—Tenía que venir. Mi madre y Rose me lo habían pedido, pero yo necesitaba cerrar un capitulo que sigue abierto desde hace tres años y ya no lo necesito. Necesito avanzar con mi vida… —Me di la vuelta y él me miraba con un infinito dolor—. Lo que viví esa noche fue… fue algo que me marcó… para mal. Eran dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida y me traicionaron, pero aparte de eso nada se comparó con lo que vino después… perder el… —No pude continuar.

—Shh… shh —dijo, atrayéndome con sus brazos a su pecho y no me resistí.

—La pérdida fue horrible. Yo amaba al bebé. Apenas me dijeron que existía, y perderlo fue algo insoportable. —Lo sentí apretarme, y su pecho daba espasmos por los sollozos silenciosos que soltaba.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Debes perdonarme, no sé cómo hacer para seguir viviendo sin ti ya no lo resisto… Le rogué a Dios que aliviara el dolor que sentía. Por mucho tiempo quise desistir de vivir, pero siempre había algo que me recordaba que te prometí que te esperaría… —Me separé de su pecho y lo miré para ver si lo que me estaba diciendo era lo que yo había entendido.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Tú has intentado…? —Quitó su mirada de mí y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo hice inconscientemente… El primer año fue algo que no pude manejar, simplemente dejé que todo lo que sentía se apoderara de mí; dejé de comer, mis notas bajaron notablemente, me sumergí en lo único que me había quedado de ti —dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón algo blanco—. Esto es lo único que tengo de ti y de mi bebé. —Desenvolvió la bola blanca de tela y tuve que contenerme para no arrebatarle la pequeña playerita que hacía tanto le había comprado para darle la noticia. No estaba en muy buena estado. Tenía algunas manchas, aparte de que estaba completamente mojada. La tomé muy delicadamente y la llevé a mi pecho. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, a pesar de todo, le sonreí.

—¿Cómo es que tienes esto? —pregunté un poco confundida.

—Un taxista llevó tus cosas cuando ingresaste al hospital. Al parecer él te estaba esperando fuera de la fraternidad y cuando vio que llegó una ambulancia, entró buscándote y no te encontró, pero vio tu mochila y el paquete que traías. Lo llevó al hospital y le entregó tus cosas a Emmett. Él me dio el paquete y después de un tiempo esto era lo único que tenía de ti, y me aferré a esta prenda, esto —dijo, tomando de mis manos la prenda—, es lo que me recuerda que sigo siendo papá y tu la mamá, aunque el bebe no haya nacido… —La incredulidad me abrumaba. ¿Realmente él se consideraba papá?

—No sé qué hacer… Realmente me confunde todo lo que está pasando. Vine a ver a Emmett porque quería cerrar eso y sinceramente ahora estoy más confundida que antes. —Se acercó un poco más y tomó mi rostro.

—Dame una oportunidad y juro por lo que más quiero que jamás volveré a lastimarte de esa forma, jamás volverás a llorar de tristeza, me redimiré, por favor… Yo sigo amándote como el primer día, Bella… —Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Desde el primer momento que supe que vendría aquí, me dije a mi misma que solo tenía dos opciones contigo si quería seguir adelante con mi vida —él me prestaba más atención que la que yo suponía.

—Bella…

—Solo puedo tratar de olvidarte, dejándote atrás y perdonando todo lo que tú me hiciste para poder seguir con mi vida —sus ojos me miraron con una infinita tristeza y desesperación y su labio inferior, aquel que siempre me hacía suspirar por su dulzura, comenzó a templar y un sollozo amargo salió desde lo más profundo de su alma—; o simplemente volver a amarte tratando de borrar todo lo malo por lo que pasamos —él comenzó a mirarme moviendo sus ojos tratando de traspasar los míos para ver si lo último que había dicho era verdad—. De alguna de las dos maneras tengo que hacerlo, con o sin ti, pero tengo que ponerle un punto a estos últimos tres años…

—Podemos intentarlo, Bella, dame una razón para vivir… Déjame demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo chico del que te enamoraste cuando ambos éramos unos niños… por favor, mi amor…

Un segundo después, lo tenía sobre mis labios, besándome de una forma tan abrasadora y tierna a la vez que me hizo vibrar. Conocía aquella sensación, era como llegar al auge de todo cuando me besaba de esa forma. Recordaba perfectamente su boca, pero el beso solo me estaba sirviendo para revivir viejas necesidades, todas y cada una provocadas por él.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime cómo hacemos después de este beso. ¿Cómo logras continuar después de confesarme de esta forma? Sé que me amas, así que, por favor… Te amo, Bella…

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi corazón estaba eligiendo y a veces se olvidaba del dolor que una vez llegó a sentir. Simplemente hacía a un lado a la razón y mandaba sobre mí y sobre todo lo demás.

—Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte conocido… —Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y satisfacción, dándome esa sonrisa abrumadora—. Yo también te sigo amando.

Volvió a besarme y me levantó, aferrándose a mi cintura con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en mi carne.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!… Dios mío… ¡Te amo tanto! —gritó.

—No te emociones demasiado… Tengo que ir a hablar con mis padres y ver a Emmett.

—Él lo pasó muy mal…

—Sí, bueno, nadie lo mandó a clavarme un puñal por la espalda… —Apenas salieron las palabras de mi boca, quise patearme, pero ya lo había dicho, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y no dije nada.

—Lo lamento…

—Olvídalo. Perdóname tú a mí, yo…

—Shh, no digamos nada… Creo que sería bueno que vayamos con tus padres. Ellos deben estar preocupados —dijo, queriendo parecer muy relajado con la situación, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba aterrado de enfrentarlos.

Mientras caminábamos, me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban mis padres, así que saqué mi celular del bolso que tenía conmigo y bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, los llamé.

—Hola, mamá…

—Hija, ¿dónde diablos estás? ¡Tu padre está muy preocupado y no ha podido disfrutar de la velada! Ya sabes cómo es, tienes que estar a su lado para que él pueda estar tranquilo. —Rodé los ojos.

—Necesitaba respirar un poco y… —Miré a mi costado y Edward me observaba, esperando que lo nombrara—. ¿Dónde están, mamá?

—En el restaurante del hotel. Bella…

—¿Qué?

—Emmett desea verte, él quiere…

—Voy para allí, solo… Solo no hagan un gran drama, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo…

—Ya lo verás… —dije, cortando la comunicación. Suspiré y seguí caminando con Edward a mi lado—. Están todos en el restaurante del hotel. ¿Quieres…?

—¡Sí quiero! —dijo, sin esperar a que terminara de preguntarle.

—Bien, esto… yo… Antes debo pasar a mi habitación a cambiarme. Estoy mojada y no me quiero enfermar, cuido mucho mi salud después de perder… —Me quedé callada como una estúpida al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

—Puedes decirlo, Bella. Creo que poder hablar del bebé es algo que nos hará bien si queremos seguir con nuestras vidas… Juntos —puntualizó.

—Supongo que sí… —Caminamos y al salir del muelle, Edward se detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Allí está mi auto… No pensarás que vine caminando todas esas cuadras…

—¡Eres un flojo y siempre lo has sido! —dije mientras nos dirigíamos a un Audi—. Bonito juguete… ¿Regalo de graduación?

—Sí, pero estoy pensando en cambiarlo.

—¿En serio? Ninguna persona de tu edad demasiado cuerda lo haría. Es un auto hermoso y…

—Lo sé, pero si todo sigue como está en mis planes, me gustaría un auto más seguro y mucho más cómodo.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—No lo sé. Un Volvo, tal vez.

—Un Volvo es demasiado familiar y tiene… ¿Más seguro y más cómodo has dicho?

—Eso he dicho… Tal vez me podrías ayudar a escogerlo —habló mientras subíamos a su auto y salíamos hacia una de las calles principales que nos llevaba al hotel.

Más seguro y cómodo. Un auto como un Volvo era un auto familiar y si era lo que estaba pensando lo más seguro era que él estuviera pensando formar una familia. No dije nada porque no quería abordar esos temas y verme inmiscuida en algo que después no sabría cómo salir. En menos de quince minutos se estacionó frente al hotel y hasta ese momento no me había preguntado dónde me estaba hospedando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que nos hospedamos aquí?

—Porque ayudé a Emmett a buscar el hotel. —Me miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y se removió en su asiento.

—¿Ya se hablan? —pregunté sorprendida. Hasta donde sabía, no se comunicaban y hacía mucho tiempo Edward había abandonado maldita casa donde estaban los de la fraternidad.

—Sí, hace tiempo… Entendí que todo lo que se hace, las decisiones y acciones que uno toma, siempre traen consecuencias, buenas o malas, pero siempre tenemos que hacernos responsables… Puede que Emmett me haya insistido en… eso. Aún así acepté mi culpa y mis responsabilidades. —Asentí y suspirando bajé del auto seguida por él. Me acompañó hasta las puertas del hotel y se quedó parado, mirándome.

—Uhm… Tengo que cambiarme. ¿Quisieras subir conmigo y esperarme? —pregunté un poco insegura. A lo mejor él quería esperar en el lobby del hotel. Apenas terminé la invitación, sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió.

—Claro, yo te sigo… —expresó, abriéndome la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que entrase primero.

Subimos al ascensor y como si de un poder mágico se tratase, el aire se puso denso y caliente. Las paredes con espejo mostraban su reflejo, mirándome, comiéndome con los ojos. Dejó de mirarme por el reflejo para voltear su cuerpo y quedar a mi costado. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar por la alterada respiración de mis pulmones. Cerré los ojos cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre mi bajo vientre y la otra en mi espalda baja. Frotó esas zonas, pero en especial mi plano vientre.

—Aunque no me creas, todos estos años cuando dormía, te soñaba con una pancita de embarazada y si estaba despierto, imaginaba cómo sería ver crecer a nuestro bebé aquí dentro. —Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté.

—No hagas esto, Edward.

—Necesito que volvamos a construir algo junto, como siempre debió ser. —Absorta por cada palabra que decía, me dejé llevar por su voz, por el calor que emitían sus manos en mi cuerpo. Su boca dejaba besos detrás de mi oreja, en ese punto tan sensible que él conocía.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tuvo que mover mi cuerpo pues yo había quedado estática. Nos quedamos en el pasillo y Edward comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

—Uhm, Bella, no sé cuál… —Claro, él había conseguido el hotel, mas no las habitaciones.

Comencé a moverme hacia la izquierda y me paré frente a la habitación 707. Abrí la puerta con la tarjeta y entramos.

Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda. Mi cuerpo se tensó, cobrando vida cuando sentí su pecho en mi espalda. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura de forma suave. Pasó sus manos a mi bajo vientre y las dejó en ese lugar unos segundos para luego posar uno de sus brazos por encima de mi pecho. Me abrazó con todo lo que tenía, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, aspirando el aroma a mar que desprendía mi cabello.

Dios mío. Me había obligado esos tres años a no querer sentir nada por Edward, me había prohibido rememorar en mi mente las noches en las que nos amábamos, el día que concebimos al bebé. Ese hijo que fue creado con mucho amor, un amor que se vio truncado por malas decisiones y acciones. Mi cuerpo sabía todo eso. Reaccionaba cuando Edward estaba cerca y cada partícula de mi ser bailaba cuando sus manos tocaban mi piel. Aún después de tres años, las sensaciones de placer eran las mismas.

—Te lo compensaré, cielo, compensaré cada año que estuvimos separados… Lo juro, nena. Cada noche que pasaste sola te lo pagaré con creces. —Quitó mi cabello de mi hombro y sentí sus labios entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Gemí por la agradable y olvidada sensación. Me gustaba recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que Edward me hacía vivir cuando solo éramos unos niños de 17 y 19 años.

Tomándolo de la mano, lo encaminé a mi habitación. Dentro de esta no esperamos, sin nada preliminares. Ambos necesitábamos del otro con desesperación. En nuestros besos fluían las ansias de volver a explorar el terreno abandonado por tres años. Ya no éramos niños, ya no teníamos cuerpo de tal y Edward supo demostrarlo. Me hizo suya nuevamente, con amor y delicadeza, al principio disfrutando cada caricia y cada embestida para luego dar paso a la necesidad de no querer separarnos. Cada palabra dicha, cada "te amo" dicho de sus labios, quedó grabado sobre mis antiguas heridas. Y finalmente pasó. Sentí toda su tibia semilla dentro de mí y una sensación de calma se apoderó de mí, una calma y bienestar que no sentía hace años.

No pudimos disfrutar de quedarnos relajados sobre la cama porque sabía que mi familia esperaba y ambos debíamos hacer frente a lo que nos aguardaba.

Después de una ducha juntos, donde hubo miradas cómplices y risas nerviosas, y un tanto tímidas, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el restaurante del hotel.

Al entrar pude divisar a mis padres a lo lejos. Lo primero que vi fue la postura rígida de mi padre, sabiendo lo incómodo que estaba. Él aún no podía perdonar del todo a Emmett. ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Entonces fue en ese momento donde sentí un apretón de mano. Levanté mis ojos y su rostro me infundía el valor que necesitaba para hacerle entender a Charlie que Edward era mi única salida si quería volver a ser yo y volver a sonreír sin tener que fingir. Debía entender que, después de todo, él era mi felicidad.

Nos acercamos y el primero que reparó en nosotros fue Emmett, que en cuanto me vio, se levantó de la silla como un resorte. En un nanosegundo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Caminó hasta quedar delante de mi rostro y no lo vi venir cuando se arrodilló delante de mí, envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

—Bells, pequeña, perdóname… Perdóname, yo… estoy muriendo sin la otra parte de mi corazón —dijo en medio de un sollozo. Una lágrima se me escapó y tuve que contenerme para no llorar como quería, por lo que solo sonreí.

—¿Cómo es eso? —hablé divertida. Levantó su rostro, enterrado en mi vientre, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver mi sonrisa.

—Mi corazón está dividido en dos. Una parte es de Rosalie y la otra eres tú… Mi corazón no me pertenece, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, es solo que no lo sabía y no me da pena admitirlo frente a todos…

—Pues a mí sí porque estás avergonzándome… Levántate, tonto. —Cuando lo hizo, se veía inseguro.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? Lo necesito. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Si quieres… —No me dejó terminar cuando me vi en el aire dando vueltas.

De pronto, el restaurante se llenó de aplausos.

—¿Me perdonas, Belli? —Hice una mueca.

—De eso hablemos después. Ahora, déjame felicitarte por tu graduación… Felicidades —dije, dándole un beso en su mejilla—. Hm… ¡Bájame de una vez, Emmett!

Lo hizo y cuando miré hacia la mesa, mi padre tenía su ceño muy fruncido. Volteé mi mirada y Edward tenía el miedo impreso en su rostro, temiendo que me arrepintiese. Le sonreí y levanté mi mano hacia él. No esperó ni un segundo y tomó la mía, colocándose a mi costado.

—Edward y yo estuvimos hablando, y decidimos continuar donde lo dejamos. Está en una prueba piloto. —Lo observé y él sonrió—. Aún así, sé que es lo mejor. —Miré a mi padre, quien seguía comiendo como si nada—. Papá…

—Bella, ya eres mayor y no puedo hacer nada con este asunto. Solo te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu madre: yo te vi hace tres años, y es algo que nunca saldrá de mi cabeza… Verte sufrir es lo peor que alguien me pudo hacer en la vida, más aún cuando el que te causó ese daño fue tu hermano, mi propio hijo. Y como estoy tratando de poner lo mejor de mí ahora mismo, te pido lo mismo, dame mi tiempo. —Asentí, comprendiendo y sabiendo de primera mano cómo se sentía. Emmett había agachado la cabeza, suspirando con tristeza.

—Comprendo… —Miré a Edward y aclaró su garganta.

—Charlie…

—A ti te digo lo mismo, muchacho. No me presionen… —dijo sin mirarlo—. Siéntate a comer, Isabella. No me gusta que estés mucho tiempo sin comer. —Dios mío, mi padre y sus cuidados.

Mi madre no podía quedarse quieta en su lugar, mirándome mientras sonreía. Ella estaba muy alegre con sus dos hijos en una misma mesa. Rose comía con una mano y la otra estaba perdida debajo de la mesa, seguramente tomando la mano que Emmett también tenía perdida debajo de la mesa.

Se nos venían unos meses de puro dolor de cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Small Bump - Ed Sheeran**

 **Ocho meses después.**

Es impresionante sentir cada una de las sensaciones de las que me vi privada. Me recosté sobre la cama y suspiré por lo cansada que estaba. Mis pies dolían y necesitaba urgentemente un masaje. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar los últimos meses.

Recordaba lo duro que había sido para Edward volver a obtener la confianza de mi familia y amigos, pues se lo habían puesto realmente difícil, pero con paciencia, mucha paciencia, fue logrando que volvieran a aceptarlo. Mi madre y Emmett vivían en una nube con mi relación con Edward. Renée no daba más por lo encantada que estaba y había aceptado a Edward sin problemas. Su "charla" fue solo de unos pocos minutos y entre risas. Él le pidió perdón por lo que había hecho, pero mi madre decidió que ya no quería hablar más del tema, eso había quedado en el olvido. Emmett estaba feliz. No había día que no me mirara con arrepentimiento y amor, y sus palabras sobre mi regreso con Edward habían sido claras y sencillas: "si tú eres feliz, yo seré feliz, Bells". Su relación con Rosalie iba de viento en popa. Le había pedido matrimonio hacía unas semanas en una bonita cena al aire libre, la cual había organizado Emmett con esmero, hasta el último detalle. Los padres de Rose y Jasper todavía estaban un poco reticentes a la idea de verlos juntos, pero suponía que los padres siempre tendrían esa cuota de preocupación después de lo que había pasado, pero solo el tiempo los tranquilizaría.

Y finalmente Charlie. Él era al que todavía le costaba pasar demasiado tiempo en la misma mesa que mi hermano y Edward. Era otra historia. Si bien hubo muchas horas de charla con ellos dos, suponía que verme sufrir de aquella manera, era algo que no lo superaría muy fácilmente y lo comprendía, ahora más que nunca lo comprendía. La relación que tenía con Emmett era cordial y respetuosa, pero si pasaban dos horas en una misma habitación, era mucho. Sabía cuánto sufría mi padre por no poder perdonar completamente a mi hermano, y cuánto sufría a su vez Emmett por no terminar de perdonarse lo que me había hecho, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que en un futuro cercano, Charlie pudiese superar esa historia al igual que Emmett.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación me sacó de mi ensoñación. Entreabrí mis ojos y la figura esbelta de Edward me hizo abrir los ojos completamente.

—Cielo, ¿estás despierta? —dijo en la oscuridad. Estiré mi mano y encendí la luz de la lámpara de noche

—Sip.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte, sé que estás muy cansada… —Se sentó a mis pies y tomó uno para comenzar a masajearlo. Jadeé de puro placer porque era lo que realmente necesitaba—. Acaba de irse el último invitado.

—Menos mal. Mañana me disculparé con tus padres, pero es que soportaba más… Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas. Todos comprenden tu situación.

—Lo sé, solo estoy siendo un poco exagerada. —Se rió y siguió masajeándome un rato más para luego pasar al otro pie.

—Deberías ponerte un camisón, amor, asi podrás dormir mejor y más cómoda. —Puso sus manos en mi vientre abultado y lo acarició—. Hoy le has dado trabajo a mamá, bebé hermoso, así que ahora vas a dejar que papi que le haga mimitos a tu mami… —dijo mientras sus manos subían, tomando en ellas mis pechos.

Sí, estaba embarazada de ocho meses. El día que lo supe me la pasé llorando todo el día y tardé dos días más en decírselo a Edward. Estaba aterrada, pero al ver el anhelo, la esperanza y el amor en los ojos de Edward cuando se lo dije, fue todo lo que necesité para quitarme cualquier fantasma de mi cabeza. Edward lloró, se arrodilló y besó mi plano vientre cuando se calmó. Hasta el día de hoy me despertaba y lo encontraba hablándole a mi panza, o simplemente mirando mientras lloraba en silencio.

Mis padres fueron otra historia. Mi madre saltaba sobre sus pies cada vez que me veía y mi padre… Oh, Charlie. Mi santo padre lloró cuando se lo dije. Lo amaba tanto.

Y finalmente aquí estábamos, aquí estaba Félix. Toqué mi vientre y sentí una patadita. Félix. Mi bebé era de dar muchas pataditas cuando su padre hablaba. Eran muchas las ocasiones, por lo cual también eran muchas las ocasiones en las que mis costillas sufrían su alegría.

—Cada día están más llenas, y hoy más que nunca estabas radiante. Moría por enterrar mi cabeza en tu escote…

Hoy había sido nuestra fiesta de compromiso, sí. Edward me lo había pedido también hace unas semanas y todo lo quería rápido. Porqué según él, quería que nuestro bebé estuviera presente para cuando nos casáramos. No lo habíamos podido hacer antes por el tema de la mudanza, ahora que vivíamos juntos. Y este había sido el momento justo para hacer la fiesta, solo que no contábamos con lo agotador que era llevar a un bebé de ocho meses en tu cuerpo y preparar una fiesta. Pero había sido la mejor fiesta. Y Félix había recibido varios regalitos, también todos de Charlie.

—Pero hoy solo dormiremos, tú estás muy cansada y te necesito muy despierta para lo que tengo en mente. —Lo miré con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Asintió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y me abrazaba por detrás, dejando una de sus manos sobre mi panza.

—Sí, así que duerme y espera hasta la mañana.

—Ok… Lo esperaré con ansias… Gracias —dije de pronto.

—Nunca me des las gracias, Bella. Ya te lo había dicho aquella vez en la playa cuando decidiste devolverme la vida, que me iba a desvivir por devolverte la alegría y que te compensaría todo… Todo. Y recién comienzo. ¿Cómo voy?

—Muy bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¿Eres feliz? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —dijo emocionado.

—Ahora mismo soy inmensamente feliz.

—Bien, entonces supongo que la prueba piloto ha terminado.

—Sí, ha terminado, amor. Ahora solo nos toca vivir lo que habíamos dejado hace casi cuatro años. —Besó mis labios y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos.

Sonreí y descansé mi mano sobre la suya.

Ahora solo nos tocaba vivir.

* * *

 **Y bien? que les parecio?**

 **me encanta el drama pero siempre con finales felices, lo siento, pero me pueden...  
espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber.  
Recuerden darse una vuelta por mis otros fic...**

 **Gracias A _Monica León_ por betearlo tan rapido, es una genia.**

 **Se las Quiere...**

 _ *****Gis Cullen*****_


End file.
